


Stupid Sexy Crutchie

by Evil Crutchie (PawPunk)



Series: Kinktober 2019 [3]
Category: Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Bulges, Day 3, Kinktober, M/M, Masturbation, Pre-Relationship, Size Kink, Sub! Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-03
Updated: 2019-10-03
Packaged: 2020-11-22 21:00:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20880599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PawPunk/pseuds/Evil%20Crutchie
Summary: Jack would have an easier time concentrating on his art if SOMEONE would stop being so sexy all the time





	Stupid Sexy Crutchie

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Vexatious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vexatious/gifts).

> Trigger warnings: read the tags, a little bit of leering on Jack's end

Jack was reading in the living room when Crutchie dragged himself into their apartment. “Remind me why I’m going to law school,” he demanded.

“Because you want to make a positive change in the world and you’re a good person?”

“Yeah, but I’m tired! And my professors are assholes.” he flumped down on the couch, pouting at Jack. “Shit, now I won’t be able to get up.”

“Should I get your computer?” Jack offered.

“Yeah. And sweatpants, please. Thanks! I love you!” Crutchie called as Jack went to go get his things. He passed the computer and pants to Crutchie before retreating to his room to give him a little privacy.

Of course, Jack couldn’t stay in his room forever. His sketchbook was still in the living room and he kind of needed to do his job, so he knocked on the door to let Crutchie know he was coming out and walked into the living room. His roommate was lying on the couch, computer resting on his chest. He didn’t even acknowledge Jack when he walked in.

“Hey, I’m just gonna grab my sketchbook,” Jack said.

“Mm.” Crutchie still didn’t take his eyes off the computer. Jack grabbed his sketchbook, glancing at Crutchie as he shifted. Jack did a double-take. He knew sweatpants tended to make... certain features look bigger, but damn, Crutchie was hung! He quickly looked away, hurrying back to his room with his sketchbook.

Jack tried to work on his commissions, but his mind kept drifting back to Crutchie’s bulge. The way it pressed against the front of his pants was enticing. It looked like it would fit perfectly in his mouth as he kissed and okay that’s quite enough of that, Jack thought.

Of course, that wasn’t the end of it. Every few minutes, Jack’s mind drifted back to Crutchie’s package, until he could barely sit still. Finally, he stood, leaving the room. He was getting snacks, he told himself, as he let his eyes linger between Crutchie’s legs.

If he was that big now, he would be much bigger hard, Jack realized. Probably nine inches, at least. And those sweatpants wouldn’t do anything to hide it- the stretchy fabric would perfectly outline his cock as he lazily stroked himself. Jack quickly retreated to his room, forgetting about the snacks he had never really meant to get.

He slammed the door behind him, his own cock pushing at the front of his pants. Damn his roommate. He was already kind, funny, and lovable, did he really have to be sexy too? Jack would have to do something about it if he wanted to get any work done, he realized.

Quickly pulling off his pants, Jack lay on his bed and wrapped his hand around his cock, but after a few minutes of stroking, he realized it wasn’t doing anything. He sat up with a sigh, sliding to the floor to kneel in front of his bed. Taking his cock in hand again, he buried his face in the mattress, pretending the soft bed was Crutchie’s thighs.

“Thank you, sir,” he muttered to himself, moaning as his twisting strokes finally started to take effect. He pressed his face down harder, imagining how wonderful it would be to even rub his face against Crutchie’s cock, breathing in the smell of the detergent he used and just... of him.

Jack whimpered, thrusting into his hand. Cum spilled onto his thighs as he moaned Crutchie’s name. He sat there for a few moments, gasping for breath, before licking himself mostly clean and standing up. He pulled on his pants, quickly realizing he’d need a shower. He walked into the bathroom only to see Crutchie, about to step in. Naked.

"Sorry, I shoulda knocked," Jack said, getting out of there as quick as possible. Impossibly, he felt himself get even harder than before. Stupid, sexy Crutchie.


End file.
